Overheard
by SherlockedinStohess
Summary: When Allen comes to the Order, Kanda and him start their catatonic normal relationship. But when they both start to have feelings for each other, what will happen? Can they handle it? Rated M for swearing and yaoi. Contains Yullen, Lavlena and boyxboy
1. Drunk

Hi there! Finally I cranked out that Yullen story I've been dying to write! Ever since I got over my Yuvi phase and the short Lucky and AllenxTyki spots, I've been obsessed but too busy to write. So here is the story I came up with to get my Yullen demons out!

**Summary**: Kanda's POV. Kanda is having trouble with the concept of sex, and contemplating whether or not he can live without it, when a stupid Moyashi shows up and ruins it all (The summary will be different next chapter).

**Rating**: Definitely M. This would probably be rated MA but they don't have that rating here (it's only in the rating guide, WTF?) so I guess I'll just have to stick with M.

**Warnings**: Rated M for: language (aka Kanda's dirty mouth), experimental masturbation, and probably some hardcore yaoi in later chapters. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN GO DISINFECT YOURSELF AND DON'T READ! I DON'T WANT SPAMMERS AND I WILL REPORT YOU IF YOU SPAM MY STORY!

Also, on the warning part, I'm in an AP English class right now, so if there are some big words or fancy writing, blame that. It's just the way they program you if you want to pass that damned class.

**DISCLAIMER**: This is the story of what WOULD happen if I owned D. Gray-man. Which I don't.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Yuu Kanda is not a pervert. Nor is he crazy about sex like most of the deprived people at the Black Order. In fact, he is a virgin, but thanks to his really perverted 'friends', he was starting to feel funny. And he only realized why when he had to endure listening to Lavi and Lenalee having a rather intimate 'conversation' in the other hotel room on a mission.

Hearing sex made him think about it, and it's never good when Kanda thinks. Especially about touchy subjects like that. The more he thought about it, the more uncomfortable he got and then he realized he was uncomfortable because he wanted it. His hormones wanted to take command of his body, while his mind fought to keep the stoic personality alive both on the inside and the outside. His inner conflict would not go away, and after this revelation, he was even more moody, crabby and distant than before.

Very soon, it was noticeable to those who still paid attention to him, and he was boldly approached about it one day by the god damn usagi, who apparently had guessed. '_Wanting sex is just part of being a man,' _the red head had told him, and to his extreme embarrassment (though he would never admit it) Lenalee had concurred when he finally noticed her eavesdropping.

But it's not like he cared what they thought anyways; he was Yuu Kanda. He could make his own god damn decisions and decide what he wants and doesn't want.

But then he decided he did need some form of sex, whether he liked it or not (after accidentally touching himself). The only problem: he was about as inexperienced as a nun and frankly, sex scared him a little bit. It was embarrassing the role he was supposed to play in the whole act, not to mention he had gone through 18 years, including puberty, without it and he wanted it to stay like that.

But oh, how he wanted to toss that out the window.

It progressively got better though, minus the creepily-interested Lavi asking him how he 'felt'. He had just been strolling down the hallway one day, definitely not thinking about _that, _when all of a sudden the Akuma alarm went off and a Finder reached him, desperately telling him to dispatch of the threat the door keeper had detected.

So he did his job, whipped out his sword, scaring the shit of the Finder next to him, and ran down the hall full speed. He got to the roof, spotted the boy and, assuming that was the target, attacked. Only when the kid pulled out a letter from 'General' Cross confirming that he wasn't an Akuma, Kanda angrily huffed back to his room, forgetting the harsh words he had automatically spit out at the silver haired freak.

And then, the next day, as that 'freak' stopped him from choking the life out of some useless, dumbass Finder, he looked into those steely gray eyes and he suddenly felt uneasy. There was something wrong with that kid.

So, taking matters into his own hands, he did the most logical thing: stalking and snooping. He scoped out the Moyashi's daily routine and found the time for snooping would be either on his next mission or when the kid was taking a shower. Seeing as he was probably the most impatient bastard ever, gracing the planet with his presence, the first option was out of order. So he snuck into the Walker's room while he was in the bathroom, grateful that the loser took such long, girlish showers.

The room was void of nearly all decoration and furniture, save a painting; almost as desolate as his quarters. Ignoring the creepy goblin thing carrying a coffin in the only picture, he quietly snuck over and started sifting through the desk that was next to the window. All he found was a few pencils, some forms he had filled out when signing up for the job as an Exorcist, and a shitty old book. Damn, he had nothing.

But that book could have something, so he opened it and discovered it wasn't merely a book, but a diary. He was starting to wonder if this kid was actually of the male species. Hurrying through the pages, he stopped at one from the day Moyashi had joined the Order:

"_Today is probably one of the best days ever! I finally made it to the Order like Master told me to do after I woke up, curse him. Had a not so friendly encounter with some crazy samurai named 'Kanda' that Lenalee later told me to stay away from. After I learned of the lousy pay and crappy services, I got shown my room, but hey at least it's better than staying with Cross. I have my first mission tomorrow…" _

It continued on after that into even more boring details Kanda didn't give a fuck about, so he tossed it back in. Slithering over to the bed, he looked in the bed stand, underneath it, underneath the bed. Nothing. The only thing left was the closet.

What he found inside was just more evidence of the kid's manliness, or lack of. Everything was hung up nicely, and he was pretty sure the hangers were evenly spaced to the centimeter. Even the loser's bow tie things were hung up!

Frustrated he slammed the door shut, wincing at the noise it made. It really wasn't that loud, but all of a sudden the shower stopped running and he heard the screech of the curtain rings being moved.

As calmly and cool as he could he darted into the closet and reclosed the door just as the bathroom door opened. Out stepped Allen, wearing a towel around his waist and one hung around his neck. He looked around his room suspiciously, but just shrugged after a second, letting Kanda breath that sigh of relief.

Then he dropped the towel.

Kanda's eyes bugged out, wide as saucers. The kid had just shoved down the towel and was now rubbing it all over his toned body to dry off. The samurai's mouth opened and closed, as if he were stuttering. Then he took notice of just how toned that body was.

Walker had pale, creamy white skin. One shade lighter and it would make him look sick. His arms and legs were actually well muscled, and he had a six pack, with well-developed biceps and triceps for someone of his stature. It was the clothes he wore that made him look so small and girly.

But then, unwillingly, Kanda's eyes trailed lower to the boys groin and he nearly gasped aloud.

Walker was hard! What the fuck happened in that shower?

Just as he was trying to tear his eyes away from the semi-erect cock practically right in front of him, the Moyashi (now an inappropriate nickname, but who cares?) looked down and groaned at the sight of his arousal. He looked down in shame, like he was embarrassed he got a fucking hard on in the shower. So he turned around and walked right back in.

At first Kanda thought he was going to go in there to 'take care' of his little problem but then he heard a gasp and guessed the wimp had turned the water to cold. Strangely thankful for the spontaneous erection Allen probably got from his teenage hormones, Kanda flung himself out of the closet and darted down to his room.

Sliding down the back of his door, he breathed a sigh of relief. Why was he so shocked and worn out? Oh right, he had just seen a 15 year-old get a hard on and go relieve himself in the bathroom. Suddenly a warm feeling spread through his body and he was now the one feeling embarrassed. He had never seen, had, watched or touched anything related to sex (save that night in the hotel with Lavi and Lenalee, where he unwillingly heard it all). Seeing a teenage boy undress, rub himself down, and then get an erection right in front of him were all arousing things. Uncomfortable things. Then he realized why he felt so embarrassed and hot.

He looked down between he spread legs and groaned at the bulge in his pants. Had Moyashi, _the_ Moyashi, just gotten him sexually wound up?

"Dammit!" he yelled and hit the wall next to him. How could this happen? To him, Yuu Kanda especially! He was the cold, emotionless, friendless jackass everybody stayed away from and he was fine with that. And now, the kid only having arrived a week ago, he was already having 'problems' with the new Exorcist. If it was a girl he would be less worried, because most men, especially teenagers like him, had fantasies about women and their bodies. But this was different.

Sighing in frustration, he looked down at himself again and then a light bulb appeared for the first time over his half-empty noggin. He stared at the bulge for a few seconds before reaching down and gliding his finger over the cloth of his pants, hissing in pleasure and jerking from the sudden feeling.

That's it! He was simply aroused by the sight of somebody naked because sex had been on his mind lately, and he was finally actually becoming human and desiring at least some form of physical contact. That contact just happened to be sex, but hey, don't judge.

Kanda continued stroking himself through his pants, hisses turning to breathless moans and jerking turned to bucking. Yanking down the zipper, he hurriedly grabbed himself and started stroking faster and fingering himself harder, moaning and groaning louder.

A coiled tension built up in his stomach and he member grew stiffer and he felt as if he were going to explode. Then his back arched off the door and his head hit the wood, but the blinding pleasure of his first orgasm drowned out the slight pain from the smack. He kept bucking and twisting as he rode out his orgasm and eventually sat there, still holding his now soft member, breathing hard from his first sexual action.

And now that it was over, he was already craving more. All of a sudden, the image of the aroused Moyashi sprang into his head and he found himself getting hard again. What the hell, wait, wait, wait, that wasn't supposed to happen!

He stared down in disbelief at his now fully-erect cock and tentatively kept the image of Allen in his head as he reached down and touched himself again. Wet, glistening, aroused Moyashi…

He bucked and repeated pleasuring himself, this time getting lost in the movements and thoughts of the teen down the hall and came hard again in his hand, the white seed creating a puddle in front of him and joining the rest.

"Fuck…" he whispered to himself. He was hot and bothered for the annoying, little bastard just rooms away, and could do nothing about it. Those images stayed in his head for a good hour as he just sat there in front of his door, drowning in denial.

It was so wrong, but he couldn't help it. For the first time in a long time, he felt lost and confused, now for his own body's actions instead of another's actions. But he took a deep breath, nodded his head firmly once, shoved himself up and went to get a washcloth to clean the mess on the floor and on himself.

He needed sex, and he desperately wanted it. And that boy was going to be the one to give it to him.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

But the certainty slowly started to wear off over the weeks, and agitation took its place.

Normally he wouldn't give a rat's ass about the new kid. He had told him he would learn his name if he lasted more than a month, but he already knew the kid was Allen Walker. Moyashi. Beansprout, short stack, whichever he felt like calling the guy at any given time. But secretly, he was entranced. And confused, especially with what happened in his room that night, and how he was reacting to it.

Walker had all the qualities and characteristics Kanda normally hated: happiness, buoyancy, friendliness, not to mention he was probably the only person in the Black Order that wasn't afraid of him (except Lenalee, but it depended on the situation). So why the fuck was he so attracted to that runt of a kid who hadn't even hit puberty yet?

Maybe it was the fact he wasn't afraid. That was a rare occurrence. He radiated an aura of darkness and despair that could kill all the little birdies flying overhead on a bright sunny day. He wasn't used to being opposed, perhaps that was why he was honing in on the kid, but that made no sense and confused the shit out of him.

One day, when he was walking by to kill the extra time he had, he heard Lenalee talking with her protective freak-of-a-brother Komui.

"Lenalee, I know you like Allen, but he's a man that isn't me, so he'll fall in love with you. I don't want you going near him anymore!" Kanda snorted at the stupidity and insanity of that demand.

"But nii-san, he's so innocent and nice and sweet and friendly! He wouldn't do anything like that! He's like my little brother, so trust me, all you have to worry about is sibling rivalry!" she patted Komui on the head and skipped away, making Kanda nauseous at her pure girlyness.

But then he realized what she said, and it hit him like an elephant on crack. It was the innocence. Allen was so pure and yet so strong, perhaps even stronger than him. He hadn't even touched himself when he got horny, he just went and took a cold shower for God's sake! That was innocence, and borderline ignorance. But that had to be it; it was in his eyes and in the way he acted, the way he moved. At first Kanda has just thought it _was_ ignorance, but now with what Lenalee had said, it all made perfect fucking sense!

Well, at least he had it figured out. Now he just needed to figure out if he would admit it or hid it. What did they say now? Spill the beans? Whatever, not like Yuu Kanda even fucking cares about common lingo.

Now he just had to get the guts to do either of those.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

A few months after the Moyashi had first come to the Order, and had still survived, Kanda was just eating his soba quietly and semi-contentedly in the cafeteria when all of a sudden Lavi, Lenalee, Johnny, Marie and Reever burst through the doors dragging a kicking and screaming Allen.

"What the fuck?" Kanda asked aloud, his question being drowned out by Allen's screams and the group's maniacal laughter.

"Waz up Yuu-chan?" Lavi grinned at him. Kanda picked up his tray, smashed it over the baka usagi's head and started walking away. "Aw, Yuu-chan what was that for? You got food in my hair and now my head hurts!" the idiot rabbit complained. But Kanda couldn't care less.

"Kanda wait!" He turned to see Lenalee and Reever bounding up to him. He stopped and crossed his arms with his I-just-wasted-my-soba-make-it-quick-or-die-I'm-impatient-today look. They stopped two feet away, making him shrink back. Everybody knows he needs at least a 4 foot radius around him so he would catch the stupid that seemed to be making its way around the Order.

"What the hell do you want?"

"It's Allen's birthday!" Lenalee cheered. Kanda's eyebrows went up a fraction of an inch in surprise. Wasn't it Christmas? "And to celebrate that and Christmas, we're all sneaking out to go the Wild Bill's Bar for some drinks. Wanna come?"

Now the surprise showed plain as day on his face. First of all, he wasn't a drinker. He had gotten drunk once and never wanted to feel that way again. And secondly, why the hell was _Lenalee_ going _drinking_ with everyone? Last he heard, when Lavi and the others snuck out to do that, she dissuaded some of them from going with her mother-hen lectures and down-talk.

"No." he said flatly.

"Oh please! It can be your present to Allen!" the girl begged.

"I care less about my birthday than I do about his, why the hell would I give the fucking Moyashi a present?"

"It'll be fun! Please?"

"There's nothing else to do and you do the same thing every day; change it up a bit once and a while." Reever added. Lenalee nodded her head fiercely in agreement. Kanda was about to say no, when he looked over at the disheveled Moyashi sitting on the bench yelling at Lavi and Marie smirking down at him. This could be his chance. And now that he thought about it, if he got it off his chest while he was drunk, Allen could just pass it off as the alcohol's doing and he would be off the hook. Not to mention a little drinky would calm his ecstatic nerves.

"Fine," he grumbled, stalking away as the two cheered and went to tell the others the news.

God, he hoped he wasn't making a huge mistake.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

They set out at 10 o'clock that night, all of them dressed in their Saturday night best. Lenalee was wearing a really short skirt, Lavi was wearing skinny jeans with a chain, and the scientists along with Marie all had on jeans and t-shirts. Allen just wore a casual dress shirt and regular pants.

Kanda himself was a surprise. The only clothes he owned that weren't his Exorcist uniform or part of it, was a white t-shirt, zip up jacket and some jeans with his fighting boots. His hair was kinky from the shower he had taken and up in a high ponytail, making him the sexiest one there.

"Oi, can we just leave already?" he asked as the group conversed about the plans, paying him no mind. Save Allen, who was gaping in the shock of Kanda's casual dress and actual presence. They all stopped when they saw him dressed like that, without his sword. But when he gave them the same old death glare, they were reassured it wasn't some kind of replicant taking his place.

Leaving the dreary building they worked at, they took the train down to the town closest to them and entered the bar, which was in its drinking club setting now. Bodies thrashed to the music and the bar was covered in slobbering drunks and shameless men harassing women with their God awful come-ons. Kanda just rolled his eyes.

Immediately he was grabbed and dragged to the bar, where a beer was placed in front of him. He just looked at it and grabbed the whiskey slider from Maries hand and downed it in two seconds, nervous about his confession plan. They all stared at him and then clapped, like they had thought he had some liver problem before they saw him actually ingest alcohol.

After that, the others wandered off to the dance floor and Kanda just stayed at their table, 'watching' Lenalee's purse. By then he had downed 3 shots and a beer, now contentedly buzzed and not as nervous as before. Allen meandered over and took a sip of his wimpy little lemonade.

Kanda hadn't taken into account what would happen if Allen decided to get drunk too. Perhaps he would shove him off after his confession no matter if he was sober or drunk. Or maybe they would have started making out, getting to the real deal and he wouldn't have to let Allen forget about it. He was almost disappointed when Allen decided to take the sober path tonight, if not only for the sake of having to be the not drunk one to drag them all back home.

"Aren't you going to dance?" the Moyashi asked. Kanda just gave him a half bored, half incredulous look. "Hey, I usually don't dance. This whole idea isn't really my thing, but I'm enjoying myself you can too," he touched Kanda's arm and dragged it down. He meant it as a friendly gesture but Kanda's drunk and smutty mind took it the other. His face heated up and he was glad for the dark and smoky room.

"Che. Whatever." Allen pursed his lips.

"Suit yourself." He bounded away to continue with the rest of them while Kanda shoved more drinks down his throat, all the while contemplating how he was going to do this.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Kanda gagged as he retched into the toilet. Getting drunk wasn't such a good idea when one hasn't drunk in a long, long time. Wiping his mouth to get the disgusting mess of his face, he stumbled over to the sink. Spying the convenient little mouthwash bottles on the counter, he swiped one and swished it around, eager to just go home at this point. He gave up; his plan had failed and now he was just making a fool out of himself.

"Kanda?" a soft voice asked, scaring the crap out of the samurai.

"Fuck! What the hell Moyashi, don't sneak up on people!" he yelled.

"Sorry! I just came to see how you were doing, you looked fine then you were tearing toward the bathroom. Told you not to drink so much," he scolded, ignoring the nickname he hated.

"Che, like I would dance with you guys, the only other alternative."

"It wasn't that bad. Oh, gross you missed some," he took a paper towel out of the dispenser and wiped some vomit of the corner of Kanda's mouth. "God, you're a mess."

"Like I don't know it," the Japanese growled.

"Here," Allen grabbed around his waist and tugged one of Kanda's arms around his shoulder, supporting him. But Kanda's alcohol laced mind freaked out at the sudden contact and he fell over.

"Fucking Moyashi! You made me fall!" he yelled. Allen stuttered an apology as Kanda fell over toward the wall, sliding halfway down and leaning against it. "You stupid…Moyashi," he was breathing hard.

"Whoa, are you okay? You look like you're going to pass out."

Kanda looked up at Allen through glazed eyes, stumbled over and once, just once, pressed his lips against Allen's for all that he was worth. As he pulled back, he could see the shock on the kid's face. Now he could cross 'Confession' off his bucket list*.

It was the last thing he saw before he fell back to the ground.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

So how was it? I know it was a little long, but I always write more than I plan to when I just plan on doing a two-shot or three-shot. Tell me what you thought in a review. I tried to limit the grammatical errors and stuff, but you never know.

*Bucket list- In D. Gray-man 19, there's a drawing of Kanda and Allen dressed modernly leaning against a graffiti covered wall that says 'Bucket List' on the top. For those of you who didn't notice, the clothes Kanda wears in the picture is the clothes he's wearing in my story to the club. And for those who don't know what a bucket list is, it's a list of stuff someone wants to do before something happens, typically before they die.

REVIEW! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

Over and Out.

-cally (^o^)

P.S: I just today (10/16/11) changed my profile name to Llama Gnocchi, but I'm still gonna sign that way ( ^ ).


	2. Surprise

The second chapter is finally done! This chapter was a little harder to write because it's in Allen's POV and not Kanda's this time. Also, just pay attention a little more, 'cause there are a few 'hidden' things in here. And I'm not sure whether or not to write a 3rd smut chapter, so hopefully this will make up your minds on whether or not I should!

**Summary**: Allen's POV. Allen starts to notice some disturbing things about himself and Kanda. As he is contemplating these things as his birthday is coming up, he gets a few little surprises.

**Rating**: I'd say this chapter is more T than M this time. It's mostly fluff instead of smut, only a few references to actions in the previous chapter.

**Warnings**: Since it's Allen's POV this time, there really isn't very many bad things except swearing on Kanda's part and a little self-loathing and denial on Allen's part.

**DISCLAIMER**: I so wish I owned D. Gray-Man, but since I can't draw stick figures worth crap, it all belongs to Hoshino-sensei.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

The day had run by faster than any other in his life. First, Allen was woken up by Lenalee and Lavi shaking him to get up then they proceeded to drag him to the cafeteria. Apparently they had made plans without his knowledge on what to do for his birthday that was in a few days. The Order was going to have a Christmas celebration, but they were going to have their own little party for his birthday. How thoughtful.

But he had been more preoccupied with another matter. It seemed that something had happened when he joined the Order, as Lenalee, Komui and Lavi had all said that something was wrong with Kanda and his change in attitude corresponded with his arrival. Strange.

He had blown it off, assuming it was just some mood the jerk was in, as he seemed to get those a lot. And then one day, he caught the Japanese staring at him in the cafeteria, looking away as their eyes connected. He had seen something in those dark cobalt eyes of his; it wasn't anger, it was more like frustration and something else he couldn't pin point. Maybe it was better for him if he didn't find out.

As the weeks had gone on and a month or two passed, he kept intercepting those glances and gradually, he started staring back. It was only for a few brief seconds, but he felt like they had a connection somehow.

That was the day it happened.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

After Kanda stormed out of the cafeteria like normal, Allen decided to take a nice soothing bath after the stress that always seemed to crush him when he and Kanda had their little staring contests. The Order had a hot tub-like pool in the public showers and no one was ever in there because everybody had their own personal bathrooms now.

When he got there, he grabbed a towel and undressed, putting his clothes in one of the lockers, and wrapped the towel around his waist. He was about to step around the corner to the steaming water when he heard a splash. Someone was in there.

Carefully, so he wouldn't be seen, Allen stuck his head around the wall and nearly choked on his own spit. It was Kanda, and he was pretty sure Kanda was doing something that he shouldn't, seeing as his hand was near his crotch area under the water and he was moaning. Allen's eyes went wide and he was about to run away and just take a shower in his room, when he heard Kanda mutter something. It sounded something like 'short…' then the last part he missed.

It was a mistake to turn around because now he was entranced. The way that toned and muscled body squirmed in the water, the blissful look on Kanda's usually scowling face, the long, midnight hair that swayed down that tan back…

Wait…what? When the hell did he start thinking about Kanda that way? Sure he was kind of…beautiful but still manly at the same time, but for God's sake, it was Kanda he was talking about! Jerk-ish, mean, distrustful, scary, unfriendly Yuu Kanda!

Allen started breathing heavy as heat trickled through his body and down to his groin as he watched the man pleasure himself. Slowly, he reached down to his own now aching arousal and for the first time ever, started stroking himself softly, his eyes rolling back in his head from the sinful pleasure. He groaned aloud and stopped, hoping he hadn't been heard, and continued when he looked and saw Kanda too wound up in his own actions to notice the noise.

Allen continued, clumsily getting in the motion and steadily going faster and harder, matching the quickening pace of the man in the other room and coming all over his hand with the image of that silky hair and toned body in his mind.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

When Allen finally managed to stumble back to his room and narrowly avoid being seen by Kanda as the shaky man got out of the water, he dove under the sheets of his bed. He just wanted to go to sleep, to escape the embarrassment and shame of what he had just done. He was a teenager, with raging hormones all the time and he had expected that and always just took a shower when his body reacted to a pretty girl or he just randomly got an erection. That was all normal stuff. But what he had just done, masturbate to the sight of Kanda (_Kanda_!), pleasuring himself, was unacceptable.

He was a disgusting person. In his mind, probably due to all the things he had seen his Master do with women, masturbation and sex and all that was gross. Though his body seemed to react opposite of that sometimes, like today, that belief was strong in his mind. Until now.

He had no idea what came over him, but the sight of Kanda, normally so stoic or angry, doing _that_ in a steaming pool in an equally steamy room…Allen just couldn't resist. Did this mean he was gay? That he liked Kanda? Or was he just a horny teenager getting off on the site of someone else getting off? Like all that porn stuff Lavi tried to tell him about.

All this internal musing caused Allen to drift off into sleep.

Suddenly, he was panting, and it was dark, the full moon the only source of light through the cracked window. His hands were on a hard, muscled chest and arms were on either side of him, long luxurious hair forming a waterfall around his face. The darkest of blue eyes were staring back at him as a beautiful face leaned down and kissed him passionately. Not roughly, but not gently either.

His hands moved to the back of the person on top of him and his finger nails dug into the flesh as a wave of pleasure shot up his spine as his weeping cock was stroked.

"Are you ready?" a voice with an Asian accent asked him huskily. Kanda?...

"Please…it's too much…just get inside me already…" he pleaded, scratching that back harder. He heard a groan of pain and pleasure and suddenly fingers were at him mouth seeking entrance. He looked up in confusion.

"Suck," came the command. Sucking the three digits in his mouth, he wrapped his tongue around them as another moan escaped Kanda's mouth. He pulled his fingers out and stuck one inside Allen, who arched up off the bed in pain. The hurt lessened as he got used to one finger, then two and then three. He whined in disapproval when they were removed and was immediately entranced to see Kanda spit into his hand, rub it along his own rather large cock and then bend down seductively over Allen.

"Ready?"

"Yes…God yes, please!" _'I sound like a whore!' _he thought on the edge of his mind. But then he was preoccupied with the intense feeling of pain and pleasure from Kanda entering him.

Allen whimpered, trying not to let any more sounds of pain escape his throat when he saw Kanda's worried look. He almost felt like laughing; Yuu Kanda worried? That was so not normal.

"Faster," he panted. Kanda obeyed and soon they were pawing at each other's faces, the pleasure so intense neither one could finish their actions. Kanda pinned Allen's hands down to the mattress and as the intensity won, those hands strained to get free, to twist in that dark and wondrous hair.

Collapsing on top of each other, they both lay there, sweating and breathing hard.

"That…was…amazing…" Allen whispered. A chuckle met his ear and he shivered from Kanda's warm breath.

"Yes, it was. Now it's time to wake up Moyashi." Confusion grabbed Allen's mind.

"Moyashi! Allen! Hey, seriously, you gotta wake up!" a voice called. Allen jerked up in his bed, covered in sweat with and uncomfortable mess _down there_. He looked up and saw Lavi looking over him worriedly, scanning his features for any distress. "Are you okay? You're covered in sweat, you bed is soaked!"

"Uh…y-yeah. I'm fine, uh, just give me a minute okay?" he pulled the sheets up more, hoping Lavi wouldn't notice the growing stain on his bed sheets slowly becoming visible.

"Yeah, whatever you need. You better hurry though, Komui wants to see us and you still need to eat breakfast!" with that, Lavi ran out of his room and left him in peace.

Running a hand through his hair, he looked at his clock. Dammit, it was already 11: 24! Had he really slept that long? Shaking his head, he got up, stripped his bed, threw the dirty sheets in the hamper and took a shower to rinse all the sweat off from his wet dream. Or rather nightmare.

As he was eating breakfast as fast as he could, his thoughts strayed to the dream again. It was so wrong and so gross, but it had felt so right, not to mention good. Was he really that attracted to Kanda? There were other people…maybe getting off from watching Kanda earlier had done something strange to his brain. Or maybe he really was attracted to the dark haired man, and it wasn't just his raging hormones like he had thought.

Sprinting to Komui's office and sitting down on the couch in from of the Chief's desk, he prepared himself for the worst.

"Okay you guys, now that you're all here, I'll get to the point," Komui said, emerging somehow alive from behind his paper submerged desk. At the mention of 'all of them' he looked around and saw Kanda leaning sexily against the doorframe. He must have blown right past him as he charged into the room.

"As you all know, Christmas is coming and Jerry loves any excuse to cook in surplus." He looked at Allen pointedly, earning a few chuckles. "We're planning on having a party, and we'll need all the help we can get seeing as most of the scientists will still be working. But I have to warn you; if a mission comes up, you will have to go on it. We've been fairly busy and it would be just like the Earl and the Noah to surprise when they think we're least prepared. So be on the lookout, but try not to get too stressed out. The holidays are the one time in the Order where everybody can calm down."

"…You called us here to tell us that? Fuck this!" Kanda stormed out in his usual manner, earning shocked looks and then laughter. All of them could tell Kanda was being moodier than usual, but then again he detested all things that had to do with fun and joy.

While they were all walked down the hallway, Lavi and Lenalee both grabbed him and yanked him over to the side of the corridor.

"What's up?" he asked.

"About that party we were going to throw. We want to have it tomorrow!" Lavi exclaimed, while Lenalee bobbed her head in excitement. Allen let out a long sigh and just shook his head in an affirmative motion. They both squealed and walked away, Lenalee already discussing what she was going to wear and Lavi telling her what he would do with said clothes. Since when were they together? He really hoped Komui wouldn't find out.

Just when he thought the day couldn't get any more tiring, he saw Kanda glaring at him from a corner, fingering his sword. Maybe he really had done something to piss the samurai off so bad. He looked like he was plotting or something. Then Allen gasped as a thought occurred to him: had Kanda seen him in the bath?

'_Shit! Shit, shit, shit!'_ What if he had? He was dead! He had signed his own death warrant just because he couldn't control himself.

But then to his great relief, Kanda let his hand drop down to his side and stalked away, in the direction of the Exorcist's chambers. Allen wiped the sweat off his forehead. All those thoughts about the bath and Kanda and what he did and gotten him all riled up.

But this time, he was headed for the shower again.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

And that was how he ended up in a dance club/bar with his two best friends and love interest, who was just sitting in the corner drinking himself silly. He hadn't thought Kanda would be a drinker, but hey, you learn something every day.

Also, later that night, he learned Kanda had a weak stomach.

A bit after midnight, Kanda had looked at him almost…longingly(?) and rushed to the bathroom, holding his stomach. Concerned, Allen had rushed after him but had gotten slowed down by the huge crowd all trying to grind against him.

When he did get into the fairly nice bathroom, Kanda was gurgling with the handy personal sized mouthwash bottles provided.

"Kanda?" he asked quietly, hoping not to scare the distracted man.

"Fuck!" the Exorcist shouted, jumping at Allen's voice. "What the hell Moyashi, don't sneak up on people!" Allen flinched at the nickname he hated, but ignored it this time.

"Sorry. I just came to see how you were doing, you looked fine then you were tearing toward the bathroom. Told you not to drink so much," he scolded.

"Che, like I would dance with you guys, the only other alternative."

"It wasn't that bad. Oh, gross you missed some," he took a paper towel out of the dispenser and wiped some vomit of the corner of Kanda's mouth. "God, you're a mess."

"Like I don't know it," the Japanese growled.

"Here," Allen grabbed around his waist and tugged one of Kanda's arms around his shoulder, supporting him. But Kanda, being drunk and excited from the earlier scare, fell over.

"Fucking Moyashi! You made me fall!" he yelled. Allen stuttered an apology as Kanda fell over toward the wall and leaned heavily on it. "You stupid…Moyashi," he was breathing hard.

"Whoa, are you okay? You look like you're going to pass out."

Glazed eyes looked up at him. He suddenly felt very awkward and was about to open his mouth again to ask if something was wrong when suddenly Kanda shoved himself off the wall with a very determined look and strode over to him. Lips were pressed against his and he was slammed against the wall, though not painfully. It was only a second long, but it was long enough to squash the fears of rejection that he had had when he thought about confessing to Kanda.

Then, the feeling came back as Kanda pulled away and passed out. Great; perfect! It had been because Kanda was drunk!

Allen looked down at his friend who was contentedly sleeping, passed out because of all the alcohol he had ingested. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes and he wiped them away after one slipped down his cheek. He wasn't going to be made a blubbering fool just because Kanda had kissed him just because he was drunk.

Taking a deep breath, he fixed his clothes, made sure his eyes weren't red and hulled Kanda toward home.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

"Crap!" Allen shouted. He stumbled over the cobblestones leading to the entrance of the Order, constantly tripping over the uneven edges of the bricks. Holding up a practically dead to the world Kanda while trying to keep his balance was a very trying task, one he was slowing tiring of.

Finally reaching Kanda's room, he flung open the door and tossed the Japanese onto the bed, supporting his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. When he regained his composure, he noticed Kanda was stirring from his drunken slumber. As the man started to come back to consciousness, Allen looked around the room.

It was very dark for one thing. The only source of light was from the tiny little lamp next to the full size bed, and the soft pink glow from the suspicious Lotus flower in an hourglass on the far corner of the room. He walked over and ran his hand over the side of the glass chamber, tapping the glass softly. There were a few petals on the bottom, but the Lotus was still mostly intact. How curious. Allen tapped it again, wondering what it was, hoping to get a reaction.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing, get away from that!" a voice boomed behind him. He nearly knocked over the glowing hourglass and spun around to see Kanda glaring at him from the bed, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Sorry…I was just curious. How are you feeling?" Allen desperately hoped his attempt to sidetrack the drunken Exorcist worked. Kanda looked like he knew what Allen was trying to do, but answered anyway.

"Like crap. My head hurts." He grabbed his head, rubbing his temples, as if to prove his statement was true. That made Allen feel guilty, seeing as he had accidentally dropped him a few times when he had fallen over on the way back to Headquarters.

"You should probably get out of your clothes," he suggested innocently, but when the other looked up at him suspiciously, he realized that could definitely be taken the wrong way. "I-I mean—"

"Why am I all dirty?" Kanda growled.

"I'm sorry all right! You're heavy and I had to drag you all the way home and on the train so I fell a few times!" It's not his fault he's clumsy…

"Fuck, Moyashi!" Kanda screamed at him, but then he grabbed his head again and fell back on the bed with a groan. "Ehhh…"

"Here, let me," Allen climbed onto the bed and kneeled down next to the cursing man and started unzipping his jacket.

"What the fuck, Moyashi! What are you doing?" panic ran through Kanda's voice and Allen smiled at that.

"Look, you're probably going to pass out at any time okay? We need to get you out of these clothes that smell like smoke and beer so you can actually sleep good. And seeing as you're a little incapable right now, I'm going to do it."

Kanda stared at him angrily, but then he probably realized Allen was right and just let his head fall back onto the mattress. Allen smiled triumphantly and continued unzipping the jacket and taking it off. He moved down and unlaced the boots and took the man's socks off. He tried to keep his poker face on and control the blood that rushed to his checks as he had the get a little close to Kanda's groin the take off the feet garments.

He nearly choked as he felt hands running up his thighs as he was undoing Kanda's man-necklace. Calmly, he stared Kanda right in the eye and pulled his hands off, laying them next to his sides. But they came back and groaned in frustration. The man wasn't making this any easier.

"Kanda would you stop that! I'm trying to help here!"

In answer, Kanda grabbed Allen's hips and reversed their positions, so Allen was the one against the mattress now. Allen gasped as he was maneuvered by the dark haired man above him.

"Kanda!"

"What?" he asked with a smirk.

"What are you doing! This is not the time for this!" Allen squirmed, trying to dislodge the strong grip the samurai had on his hips. Then he was silenced by an insistent pair of lips moving aggressively against his.

Allen froze; was this really happening? Kanda was wide awake now, swearing and calling him Moyashi like usual; so why was he kissing him again?

"Mph-Kanda, stop!" But Kanda didn't stop and just lowered himself down until he was pressed fully against the teen below him.

Allen was very confused now. Kanda was kissing him and for one, he didn't know how to kiss because he had never done anything like this before. For two, he had no idea why Kanda was kissing him. He had to know what he was doing right? So maybe he hadn't just kissed him at the club because he was drunk…maybe he had really meant it.

So, as an experiment, Allen hesitantly kissed him back and immediately got swept up in Kanda's fast and rough actions, thought they were pleasantly aggressive. Kanda seemed a little shocked that the white haired boy was kissing him back, but took full advantage.

A leg slid up next to Kanda's side and he grabbed it, rolling over until Allen was on top of him again. God, this felt so good to finally be able to kiss the man that he dreamed about in real life, instead of just in his fantasies, Allen thought.

Now Allen was straddling Kanda's waist and they were making out more intensely. His hands lunged into Kanda's free hair, which had fallen out of its tie at some point. Hands caressed his face and he was shocked Kanda was even capable of doing something so gentle.

They broke apart to gain back their breath, and looked at each other. Both pairs of eyes contained lust and want, but now both had caring and love in them. Allen felt like crying when he realized he had felt bad for nothing back at the club; Kanda really did like him, he wouldn't have to suffer in silence any more.

"Moyashi…" Kanda pressed their foreheads together and rubbed their noses against each other, making Allen giggle quietly. Kanda smirked and kissed him again, Allen melting as Kanda's strong arms wrapped around his back, pulling him even closer.

This was so amazing. There wasn't any awkwardness or uncertainty and best of all there wasn't any hesitation. It was just like how Allen had imagined it in his fantasies, before they would jump into the sex, which right now he really hoped they didn't. He didn't want to ruin this perfect moment.

So an hour later, when they were both asleep, pressed against each other with a blanket thrown haphazardly over themselves, Lavi and Lenalee both smiled and softly shut the door at the sight.

"Mission accomplished."

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Wow, this chapter was hard to write. It's a little longer than the other one, but only by 'round a 100 words, and this time it had fluff instead of smut (not sorry to disappoint; I gave you all a little didn't I?). I'm contemplating writing a 3rd chapter with smut in it, so tell me if you all think I should or if I shouldn't and just leave it like this, all cute and cuddly.

Again, if you see any errors or if you have any suggestions then please tell me in a review, not in a PM or a harsh way because then it's just being mean, not constructive.

Also, when Allen was eavesdropping on Kanda in the bath, Kanda said 'short stack', Allen only caught the 'short' part, for those who didn't guess.

So please tell me what you think, I'm not sure if it needs anymore or if all of your yaoi demons are satisfied by the fluff of this last chapter!

REVIEW!

-cally (^o^)


	3. I Love Yuu

**Author's Babble**: Alas, it is the much begged for smut chapter! I asked you guys last chapter if you wanted a 3rd smut chapter, and everybody said yes, so here it is! Beware…IT'S SUPER SMUTTY!

**Summary**: Allen and Kanda's relation progresses to new levels. Since you already know there's smut, I must tell you: as I was writing this, it just turned out to be fluffy smut, all sweet and shit. So Kanda might seem a little OOC. After all, it is both of their first times, Kanda has to be gentle XD

**Rating**: Duh, it's the smut chapter. M.

**Word Count**: Waaaaay shorter than the others. Only about 2.6k.

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own, wish I did, this would happen, blah blah blah.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

"Stop it!" Allen giggled. The man ignored him and continued kissing his neck and tightened his grip on the boy's hip, tickling him. "Kanda, stop it!" he shrieked in laughter.

"No," Kanda growled huskily and turned the boy onto his back and pressed his lips tightly to his lover's. Allen moaned into his mouth and slid his legs up the bedspread next to Kanda's waist. Kanda grabbed it and, shimmying his hand down to Allen's ass, hitched it up around his hip.

After that night, when he had gotten drunk and they had confessed their feelings, they had decided to try to pursue an actual relationship, not just the fuck-buddy type. So far, it had worked out fairly well for both of them, though they could not make it public or they would be skinned alive by Rouvelier.

And though they had both obviously wanted each other that night and every other night, they decided to take things slow, since Kanda didn't want to scare Allen and Allen didn't want to rush into things. Or just give his virginity away to Kanda before their relationship ever really started.

But today was different. Instead of having to go on a mission or train or eat or anything else they usually were doing, they had time for just the two of them, and they weren't above taking advantage of that. So they had sequestered themselves away to Kanda's room and busied themselves with each other.

"Kanda…"

"Hm?" he replied as he lazily licked and kissed his was around Allen's neck and collarbone.

"Um…well…I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?" Kanda was still too busy with the pale flesh under his lips to notice Allen's serious tone until his hair was yanked on. He gave his boyfriend an annoyed look; he didn't like his hair being pulled on. "What?"

"Do…do you like me? I mean, how much do you like me?" Allen asked quietly, looking away like he was embarrassed. Which he probably was.

"…What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it!"

"Well I don't exactly _like_ you," Kanda said thoughtfully but then corrected himself when he saw Allen's face. "It's much more than that I think. Probably something akin to the feelings Lavi has for Lenalee."

Allen blanched.

"But…Lavi says he loves Lenalee and-" he stopped at Kanda's 'obviously' look. "…You love me?" he whispered.

"Like I said, probably. I've never felt this way about anyone, but then again you're the first person I've ever been with. I don't know what love feels like exactly, but I'm guessing this is it." He kissed Allen's nose in reassurance. Allen had a troubling look on his face, like he had just been slapped. "Allen?"

"You love me," he said louder and a grin split his face. Suddenly he threw his arms around the samurai's neck and pulled him close. "I love Yuu too," he chuckled. Kanda growled; he hated it when people used his first name. The only time he would allow it was when they were caught up in making out or something and Allen let it slip; he secretly enjoyed it then, though he would never admit it.

"You're just noticing it now? Lavi has said we were in love several times to me, didn't he do that to you?"

"No," Allen replied distantly. What was he thinking about now?

"Fucking usagi, bugging only me…" Kanda mumbled, followed by a string of profanities. With all the sexual jokes Lavi had made at him and Allen's relationship, the damn kid was lucky to be alive.

Kanda's musings were cut short when a pair of eager lips claimed his and he was pulled down on top of his Moyashi again. Yes, _his_.

Allen wrapped his legs around Kanda's waist and pushed his hips up, his groin meeting Kanda's. They both gasped at the new sensation, then Allen started unbuttoning the Japanese's shirt and running his hands over the smooth skin and bandages.

"Allen…" Kanda asked. This was not like Allen, to initiate something like this.

"I love you Yuu. Please. I want to do this," he mumbled in response and claimed Kanda's lips again. Carefully unwrapping the bandages covering his boyfriend's chest, he ran his hands over the spindly black tattoo with the weird Z and a dot in the middle. The tendrils were spread out quite a bit.

"Allen…" Kanda moaned. Apparently this was a sweet spot. Allen bent his head and licked the top of the tattoo and Kanda gasped. "Allen, what are we doing?"

It was the first time ever that Allen had heard Kanda sound nervous. He wanted this, but he wasn't sure if Allen wanted it too. Which meant it was the perfect time.

"Kanda, I want you to undress me."

"What?"

"Make love to me Kanda. I love you, and I want to be with you in every way and this is the only way left," he explained. "Don't worry, I'm ready. I want it to be you; I want you to be my first."

Kanda bit his lip in hesitation. He could never tell what Allen was thinking or feeling, though he could usually tell if he was being genuine. It was one of the things that intrigued him at first; how unreadable Allen was to him. So, was he being serious or just saying that to make him happy?

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I've pondered this for quite a while. I told myself that either I would wait until I'm 18 or I would wait until you said you loved me. Now that you have, and I know I love you too, I know I'm ready."

Kanda needed no further explanation; he lurched forward, sealing their lips together as he shrugged off his shirt and threw it somewhere. His brain was racing like his heart as he practically ripped the beansprout's shirt off, ignoring the giggle at his hasty action.

It was really going to happen. When he had decided he would get sex from this boy, he had never thought he would wait and have an actual relationship first. Now that they did have that, it made this moment all the more sweeter. He had never been with anybody before, but he knew this would be amazing because they loved each other and knew each other now.

Soon after their shirts were gone, their shoes followed, along with their socks, pants and lastly, if not hesitantly, their boxers. They stared at each other in awe, never imagining the other could be so beautiful. They drank each other in, memorizing every curve, every detail.

The mere sight of Allen lying before him, cheeks flushed, lips swollen and semi-aroused made Kanda feel hot and lustful. He could feel his cock get stiff and heard Allen's gasp as he formed his own arousal.

Allen reached out, stopping his hand for a second, before grasping onto Kanda's stiff shaft. They both gasped at the sensation and one more gasp followed as Allen slowly started moving his hand up and down.

He kept his hand wrapped around the hardened member as he stroked it, loosening his fingers a little so he could massage the reddened organ. Kanda groaned at this, encouraging Allen to move faster. He kept on stroking, but stopped to look up at Kanda. His lover was looking at him through hazy, lust filled eyes that turned slightly questioning.

Allen sat up and pushed the samurai back. He got down onto his stomach, propped up by his elbows and hovered over the erection in front of him, his own pressing uncomfortably into the mattress.

"You don't have to," Kanda said, his voice thick as he guessed what Allen was about to do.

"I want to," Allen replied, though he sounded like he was trying to persuade himself. He hesitated, maybe for effect, before descending onto the cock in front of him.

He started at the base and dragged his tongue up, to the bottom peak of the head before enveloping the tip in his mouth. It tasted a little strange, but judging by Kanda's fast and short breaths, he was doing this right.

He applied light suction to the tip and tasted the saltiness of the pre-cum leaking out. That was a little gross, but he continued, because pleasuring his boyfriend like this brought him happiness too. And arousal of course.

He persisted in sucking and licking the throbbing member until Kanda seemed on the edge of coming. He pulled back and sucked on the tip, urging his partner to come, but it seemed a little more work was needed. So he grasped the base of the cock and let it fall out of his mouth. Before Kanda could complain or look disappointed, Allen's tongue darted out and licked the tip quickly. Kanda's penis jumped in appreciation so he did it again. It seemed the tip was a sensitive spot for Kanda.

"There!" Kanda gasped, clutching Allen's shoulders. Allen was determined to get him to come soon so they could proceed, so he enveloped the head into his mouth again and twirled his tongue around the tip of Kanda's penis, tonguing the slit. More of that strange taste filled his mouth and he knew he only had to do a little more to make his lover come. So he descended on the cock halfway (since it was a little…er…large) and caved in his cheeks sucking the tip again and twirling his tongue madly around the top half of the penis.

With a shout, Kanda came into his mouth. That was definitely a taste he would have to get used to. He tried not to gag and managed to swallow all of Kanda's emissions, though they made his stomach churn a little.

"Thank you," Kanda whisper, sliding his hand through Allen's silver locks.

"Your turn," Allen replied and laid back down onto his back with a half nervous, half excited look.

"Right. Um, I'll be right back," Kanda got up and went into the bathroom, coming out with a little bottle of lotion and a wash cloth. "Since I don't have anything but this, I'll have to go get something later," he said when Allen looked questioningly at the lotion.

He squirted some onto his fingers and rubbed it around so it wasn't in a big pile. He reached down and Allen spread his legs so Kanda could reach. Allen flinched when the cold lotion met the sensitive skin of his anus, but Kanda told him to relax, so he did.

Allen winced as the first finger was inserted. It didn't hurt, but that lotion was cold! But he did wince in discomfort when the second finger was added and Kanda started scissoring them apart to loosen the muscles. He groaned in pain as the third was inserted and felt like crying when Kanda started spreading those too.

But Kanda waited, in a strange bout of patience, for Allen to get used to his fingers, because if those hurt, then his cock definitely would. He wasn't exactly a small guy, despite what people say about Asian's getting the short end of the stick in that department.

"Ready?" he asked when Allen seemed comfortable.

"Yeah, just…be gentle please."

"Of course," Kanda kissed him in reassurance and all of their fears melted away.

Kanda positioned himself so his tip was at Allen's entrance and his slowly pushed in, stopping when Allen cried out. Allen breathed heavily for about a minute before he relaxed, put his arms around Kanda's shoulders and told him to continue. So Kanda did, sinking in a half inch at a time and stopping whenever Allen tensed.

When he was fully seated, he took a moment to breath this in. Just a year ago he had been plotting to have pointless sex with this boy, just for the point of sex. But now he was making love to him because they were _in love_. He couldn't be more happy, both emotionally and physically.

Allen signaled for him to start moving, so he gently pulled out and then thrust slowly back in. Allen moaned, partly in pleasure and in pain. They rocked gently together, picking up the pace as Allen adjusted until they were slamming the headboard against the stone wall with every movement.

Wrapping his legs around Kanda's waist, he forced his lover to go deeper inside him and he shouted in ecstasy as his prostate was hit over and over again. He started shoving his hips up to meet Kanda's thrust which made it all the more intense and satisfying.

They both finished together, collapsing against each other as their seed mixed and the post- orgasmic bliss filled them. Kanda pulled out and shakily reached over for the wash cloth he had gotten earlier. He wiped them up and then moved them under the covers, holding his Moyashi close, his arms wrapped around him.

"That was amazing," Allen whisper. Though it had only lasted around 10 minutes because it was both of their first times, it had been absolutely perfect. It was slow and gentle, the definition of love-making. In the future they would probably follow their more carnal needs, but right now he would settle for this.

"Yes, it was. I can't wait until next time," Kanda said suggestively, making Allen shove the shoulder his head was against. But even though his words implied more, the gentle scraping of callused fingers down Allen's spine told him they were done for the night.

"I'm going to be sore tomorrow now. I really hope we don't get a mission."

"Me too. I want to be with you all the time now," Kanda whispered and kissed his head.

"Heh heh, thanks."

They lay there cuddled up in silence for a while, just basking in each other's body heat.

"Allen?"

"Yeah?" Allen answered groggily.

"…I really do love you." Allen looked up through sleepy eyes.

"You act like I don't believe you."

"Well, I know it's probably strange to hear coming from me. I just want you to understand that I _really do love you_. You and only you."

"…Thanks."

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Okay, so probably not the best ending but I got about 8 lines before the ending done last night so I'm just finishing it now. It's a little foreshadowing. This story is basically like D. Gray-man, except its set in modern times, but the same stuff is still happening. If you didn't catch it, Allen and Kanda really do love each other, but I'm just being realistic and following the story, so Allen at the end is reluctant because he loves Kanda, but what with the Noah in him and all the shit with the Earl going on, he knows they'll have lots of problems. Sorry for the Noah spoiler, if you haven't gotten that far yet.

So even though it probably wasn't the ending you were all hoping for, still review, tell me if I can do better or if I'm doing good! REVIEW! :D

-cally (^o^)


End file.
